


Panic! in the Planar Realms

by Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Starts With The Season 1 Gang, Texting, The Mechanisms Were The Archivist's College Band, The Rest Join Later, sorta - Freeform, the gang plays DnD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein/pseuds/Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein
Summary: Elias, Jon, Martin, Sasha, and Tim all work together in a non-spooky library and decide to start a D&D group. With Elias as the DM, Jon as a reluctant Warlock, Martin the cheerful Bard, Sasha the thoughtful Wizard, and Tim the protective Fighter, this intrepid band of explorers will have to investigate dangerous planar disturbances as part of The Magnus Institute. Will they be able to figure out why powers and monsters from other planes are leaking through into theirs and will they be able to close the breaches before the world is overrun? Find out in this magical retelling of The Magnus Archives!
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Panic! in the Planar Realms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is an au I've been thinking about since the Q&A where they talked about what the characters' DnD classes would be. It's going to mostly be everyone playing DnD but there will be some stuff outside of the gameplay, like chat logs and such. 
> 
> Also everyone's characters are going to be named after them. Within the world of the fic it's because most of them are new to roleplaying and so Elias thought it would be easier to get into character if they were going by their own names.
> 
> When speaking out of character there will be [ooc] next to the person's name, and times when Elias is playing an npc other than himself it will look something like: Elias[Prentiss] or Elias[narration]

**Elias[ooc]** : All right guys, now that we’re all set up do you want to go around the table and introduce your characters?

**Jon[ooc]** : Yeah, I’ll go first. My character is a reluctant warlock, he uh- he wanted to be a druid but ended up becoming bound to a patron, so yeah… Um he’s quite shy and awkward at social interactions so he pushes people away before he can get to know them because he’s afraid he’ll end up hurting them if they get close-

**Martin[ooc]** : Awww Jon nooo, that’s so sad! You know what? My character is going to make it his duty to get yours to open up! I’m going to be so nice to you, you’ll have to let down your walls.

**Jon[ooc]** : Oh dear god. Never mind, I take it back, my character is incredibly well adjusted-

**Elias[ooc]** : Sorry Jon no take backs! [audible smirk] Guess you’re getting the brunt of the Martin affection this campaign.

**Jon[ooc]** : **[deadpan]** I hate all of you.

**Tim[ooc]** : **[gasp]** Jon how could you?!? I thought we were friends!

**Elias[ooc]** : Let’s get back on track, guys. Martin why don’t you go next.

**Martin[ooc]** : Right! So my character is a bard, who, instead of playing an instrument, writes poetry! He tries to be helpful to everyone he meets even if he comes off as overbearing. He’s never had much luck with making close friends so he sometimes tries too hard to get everyone to like him.

**Tim[ooc]** : Martin that’s just as sad as Jon’s character!

**Martin[ooc]** : Sorry Tim, but we’re all gay which means all of our characters are going to have sad backstories. Them’s the rules.

**Sasha[ooc]** : Martin’s right, Tim. In fact I bet your backstory is suitably tragic.

**Tim[ooc]** : **[sigh]** Yeah, yeah, you caught me. My character’s a fighter who’s super protective of his friends because his brother was killed by a monster and he can’t bear to lose anymore of his loved ones.

**Sasha[ooc]** : Ha! I called it!

**Tim[ooc]** : Yeah yeah, alright- _soooo_ what’s your tragic backstory Sash. Don’t leave us hanging.

**Sasha[ooc]** : Honestly I’m not great at coming up with characters and stuff so my character is kinda bland right now. She’s a wizard and I think she’s kind of jealous of warlocks and sorcerers because they didn’t have to study in order to get their powers, it just comes naturally to them.

**Tim[ooc]** : Oh-ho already starting up a rivalry with Jon then?

**Sasha[ooc]** : No, no! I’m not gonna be mean to Jon or anything, I’m just a little bitter that he’s got a sugar daddy giving him his magic.

**Jon[ooc]** : **[choking]** _Sasha!_ My patron is _not_ a sugar daddy! Why would you say that, now I have to bleach my brain.

**Sasha[ooc]** : Sorry Jon! I just calls em like I see em **[grinning]**

**Jon[ooc]** : **[muttering]** I hate this fucking family.

**Elias[ooc]** : Ok folks, now that we’re all set up let’s begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this au and what y'all would like to see outside of the DnD game!


End file.
